


Rebuilding Memories

by abluecanarylite



Series: A Town Called Silent Hill [1]
Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl returns to Silent Hill and moves into her family's newly rebuilt house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding Memories

Down Bachman road, towards the campgrounds and local motels of Silent Hill, the old Gillespie house stood, rebuilt and welcoming in its place across the ashy remains of its predecessor. Cheryl Mason kept her spot on Vincent’s car, staring at its familiar siding. It sported a new coat of white paint and fresh grass, which she had forgotten ages ago that it use to grow high in the spring. The Order had finished it months ago, happy to do something for their recovered saint. She would have hated them for it if the thought of making a better memory of her hometown didn’t make her smile.

“I remember my mom once told me that her great grandfather had built the original house after the Civil War.” Cheryl glanced over at Vincent who sipped casually at a travelers' mug full of hot coffee. “It was on one of her good days.”

Vincent nodded. “It’s in the records. ‘1891, Brother Gillespie, valued carpenter of the Order, builds family home on the land of our people.’ It was after the great disappearance of 1890. Almost everyone in the town disappeared, the only ones left either moved away to other towns or stayed and joined the Order.” He took another sip and smirked. “The Gillespie’s were said to be a good family, well liked by the Order for their generosity and aide of the town.”

Cheryl snorted, memories of her mother Dahlia the only thing she remembered of the Gillespie family in the house. There were at times though, cousins and her doctor father, she faintly remembered, lighting up moments in that hazy darkness. “Too bad mom never inherited that.”

“She had at one point,” He set his drink back in the car and grabbed the house keys from the passenger seat. “But after her mother, your grandmother, lost her husband to cancer, the family blood curdled like bad milk. Luckily, Doctor Kaufman wasn’t awful to you and the greed gene your mother created for herself skipped, so you’ve saved the family name.” He tossed her the house keys and started for the house. “I’m still amazed you excepted the house after everything you’ve been through with this place.”

Catching the keys, Cheryl walked casually beside the preacher, despite the mixed feelings this whole deal still gave her. “Well, what else was I going to do? Give them my inheritance? Hell no.”

Her father, Harry, the only person she could really consider family, couldn’t give her much, but the memories they had after his death. He had had money set aside for college and a will stating she got everything, but most of the money went to his burial and paying off the debts piling up. All that was left over was furniture and the memories of a man that had saved her life.

“This place is all I have left now.” They stopped at the door and she looked down at the new keys she knew Dahlia and Michael had never used. This wasn’t their house anymore, only their ghosts would grace its halls again. That thought oddly made her smile as she unlocked the door and let it open wide to welcome them in.

Inside was a blank canvas devoid of the life its old self had literally burned into itself. No fading photos of people she had never met or couldn’t remember; no creaky wood floors that woke her mother up from hard sleep; no un-penetrate-able silences that not even a child’s laughter could break; no fear. Only boxes that said ‘welcome home’.

Vincent’s voice was soft. “Your dad would have liked it here.”

For some reason, she couldn’t place why, that thought made her smile again. “Yeah, he really would of.”


End file.
